harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vampire
More info on Vampires needed There is little information on Vampires given by J.K.Rowling. The books hardly say anything of the magical disease of Vampirism. Lychanrophy is mentioned in the Potter Wiki Werewolf page, and is considered a big part of the Harry Potter storyline; however vampire information is little, and only one Vampire is within canon. 11:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Question is, why do vampires need to drink blood? What happens if they don't? How often do they have to? Can they drink animal blood? Can they still eat regular human food? Do they have any abilities like superior strength, reflexes, heightened senses? Can they hypnotize people? Do they have any psychic abilities? Do they have weakness to water, silver or crosses? Can they go out in sunlight? If they can't perhaps Elder vampires can? Do they burn from sunlight or just become physically weaker? Can you turn into a vampire by being bitten? If not then can you be turned by drinking a vampires blood? How long does it take to turn once infected? Can they be killed by driving a stake through their heart or does it just paralyze them? Can they heal their wounds quickly? Do they turn to ash when they die? Are they the undead? If so do death curses effect them? Are they Immortal? Do they still age but slower then normal human beings? Is there a cure? There needs to be some more information, such as what books vampires where mentioned, how much was mentioned... I'm sure scouting through J.K.Rowlings books will reveal some more information then what there is in this article currently. The Unbeholden 11:43, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::If the books don't have any more information then whats listed here perhaps the harry potter movies can expand on this concept? 12:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Nope. The movies don't even mention Vampires, and the books tells us nothing of them. Whats listed in the article is all we know. Jayce Carver Talk 13:02, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps the next Harry potter movie, Half-Blood Prince will feature vampires? I've heard that Sanguini makes an appearance. The Unbeholden 02:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Heres all the info I could find from the first 6 books. (All references are from the Bloomsbury adult edition) Philosopher's Stone: :1: At the Leaky Cauldron, Quirrell says he is going to Diagon Alley to buy a book on vampires; Hagrid tells Harry that Quirrell met vampires in the Black Forest. :2: Quirrell's classroom smells strongly of garlic, supposedly to "ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days." Chamber of Secrets: :3: Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart is one of the items on Harry's book list. :4: Hermione reads Voyages with Vampires at breakfast. :5: Hermione stops reading Voyages with Vampires. :6: Hermione begins reading Voyages with Vampires again. :7: Hermione shuts Voyages with Vampires "with a snap." :8: A vampire is unable to eat anything but lettuce after Lockhart deals with him. :9: After several attacks by the basilisk, when Harry is under suspicion, George pretends to ward him off with a large clove of garlic- "seriously evil wizard coming through." Prisoner of Azkaban: :10: Harry thinks the picture of Sirius Black, with his "waxy white skin," looks like pictures of vampires he has seen in his DADA classes. :11: Ron and Hermione examine a tray of blood-flavored lollipops. Hermione says "...they're for vampires, I expect." :12: Neville talks about a vampire essay for Lupin, saying "I don't understand that thing about the garlic at all- do they have to eat it, or-" then he is cut off. :13: Lupin says he needs a word with Harry and Ron about his vampire essay. :14: Dean Thomas hopes their next DADA teacher will be a vampire. Goblet of Fire: :15: A young man trying to impress a Veela says he is a Vampire Hunter, and that he has killed about ninety so far. :16: Percy says of Rita Skeeter, "says we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't specifically stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans-" at which point he is cut off by Bill. :17: Vampires are not on the list of creatures Lupin's letter to Moody says Harry's class has covered, even though a vampire essay is mentioned twice in PoA. The list includes, "...Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves..." Order of the Phoenix: :18: Hagrid had a "sligh' disagreement" with a vampire at a pub in Minsk. :19: Harry has a feeling that vampires were part of the answer to the O.W.L. question, "How was the Statute of Secrecy breeched in 1749 and what measures were introduced to prevent a recurrence?" Half-blood Prince: :20: Luna Lovegood claimed that the former Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, was a vampire. A story her father was supposed to publish in the magazine The Quibbler. Harry believes the authenticity of this claim is questionable, however, as The Quibbler has a reputation for publishing unlikely and outrageous stories. :21: Sanguini, a vampire who attended a Slug Club Christmas Party a guest of Eldred Worple. Hes the first and only canon vampire in Harry Potter. The tall, emaciated man had dark shadows under his eyes and looked bored with the party until a nearby group of girls attracted his attention. Worple tried to distract him from the girls by shoving a pastry into his mouth. Eldred Worple mentioned Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires a book he wrote about his experiences living among Vampires. The Unbeholden 15:35, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Is there any mention of vampires from Deathly Hallows?. 15:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ******* :In Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them by J.K.Rowling, Vampires are categorized as "beings" rather then "beasts," showing that they are intelligent and capable of compromising in magical govenment issues. However, they are apparently somewhat detestable creatures (and were compaired to Hags, who eat children), because Centaurs and Merpeople would rather be considered "beasts" then be classified with Vampires and Hags (and concequently filed out of the "being" cetegory with the Ministry of Magic office). : 15:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Tay Vampires and Pasties In the Half Blood Prince, when Eldred Worple offers Sanquini a pasty, we do not know for sure whether Vampires can consume anything other than blood, or if Worple was merely mistaken. Kaesy Mereida Rowle (talk) 20:04, July 24, 2014 (UTC) : He wrote an entire book ''on vampires. I think it's safe to assume he knows what he's doing. Darth Itachi (talk) 07:38, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Snape A Vampire? * Vampires are not on the list of creatures Lupin's letter to Moody says Harry's class has covered, even though a vampire essay is mentioned twice in Prisoner of Azkaban. The list includes, "...Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves..." (page 186, UK hardback version) * Neville talks about a vampire essay for Lupin, saying "I don't understand that thing about the garlic at all- do they have to eat it, or-" then he is cut off. (page 204, UK hardback version) * Lupin says he needs a word with Harry and Ron about his vampire essay. (page 213, UK hardback version) It is very clear that Lupin assigns an essay on vampires in Prisoner of Azkaban. However, vampires are clearly left off the list of studied creatures. This could be a mistake, or it could be intentional. There is speculation that, since a werewolf essay was assigned by Snape, the vampire essay assigned by Lupin is proof that Snape is a vampire. If the omission in lupins letter to moody on the vampire creature *is* intentional, I would say this is additional proof for those who support this theory, because it makes it look like Lupin is covering up his act. I don't doubt that this omission is an accident, but Snape isn't a vampire (J.K.Rowling has said herself), but I find this interesting all the same. The Unbeholden 12:39, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Vampire Hunters Mentioned once each in the Harry Potter books, a man claimed to be a vampire hunter and tried to impress a Veela by saying he killed more then 90 vampires. Since a young man told a Veela he was a Vampire Hunter to impress her, as such we can assume that these beings are very dangerous, probably in the days of yore, men marched off to kill vampires to prove their courage and worth, and to protect and serve humanity against a threat... mans greatest enemy is man himself, and vampires are considered the stronger versions of men, actually considered to be Demons in the manifestation of men. Killing vampires is illegal according to "paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans", so obviously this truce has some people angered, some vampire hunters don't don't give up their crusade against them. The Unbeholden 10:51, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Found something interesting. #Eldred Worple wrote a book, Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires, about his experiences living among Vampires. He considered Sanguini a friend. :We can see vampires are made out to be vile creatures, vampire hunters (plagued by religious superstition) believe vampires are demon spirit inhabiting a human beings body, this according to myth happens by dead body awaking after death. As such vampires are misrepresented to be monsters, when in actual fact they are just human beings with a disease (as Eldred Worple alludes to), vampires are probably quite lonely and forced to drink blood in order to survive. This lust for blood presumably has a impact on relationships, perhaps the desire for blood can become so strong that vampire could kill a loved one by accident (werewolves loose control over themselves as well). Vampire Bats During the first ever Quidditch World Cup, 700 fouls where created, one of which includes the release of a hundred vampire bats from underneath the robes of the Transylvanian Captain. According to the real world vampire bat, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vampire_bat, they drink blood. Vampire and vampire bats might not have any real connection aside from the fact they both drink blood, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vampire, hence the reason their are both called vampire... Vampire comes from "Vampyre"... its Latin meaning "A blood-sucking ghost". This superstition is now prevalent in parts of Eastern Europe, and was especially current in Hungary about the year 1730. Now changed to vampire by modern english. The Unbeholden 12:39, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Vampire Lore DICTIONARY: 1.A reanimated corpse that is believed to rise from the grave at night to suck the blood of sleeping people. 2.A person, such as an extortionist, who preys upon others. 3.A vampire bat. BRITANNICA CONCISE ENCYCLOPEDIA: In popular legend, a bloodsucking creature that rises from its burial place at night, sometimes in the form of a bat, to drink the blood of humans. By daybreak it must return to its grave or to a coffin filled with its native earth. Tales of vampires are part of the world's folklore, most notably in Hungary and the Balkan Peninsula. The disinterment in Serbia in 1725 and 1732 of several fluid-filled corpses that villagers claimed were behind a plague of vampirism led to widespread interest and imaginative treatment of vampirism throughout western Europe. Vampires are supposedly dead humans (originally suicides, heretics, or criminals) who maintain a kind of life by biting the necks of living humans and sucking their blood; their victims also become vampires after death. These "undead" creatures cast no shadow and are not reflected in mirrors. They can be warded off by crucifixes or wreaths of garlic and can be killed by exposure to the sun or by an oak stake driven through the heart. COLUMBIA ENCYCLOPEDIA: in folklore, animated corpse that sucks the blood of humans. Belief in vampires has existed from the earliest times and has given rise to an amalgam of legends and superstitions. They were most commonly thought of as spirits or demons that left their graves at night to seek and enslave their victims; it was thought that the victims themselves became vampires. The vampire could be warded off with a variety of charms, amulets, and herbs and could finally be killed by driving a stake through its heart or by cremation. Sometimes the vampire assumed a nonhuman shape, such as that of a bat or wolf (see lycanthropy). OCCULTISM AND PARAPSYCHOLOGY ENCYCLOPEDIA: Russian vampir, South Russian upuir, probably from the root pi, to drain, with the prefix va, or av. A dead person who returns in spirit form from the grave for the purpose of sucking the blood of living persons, or a living sorcerer who takes a special form for destructive purpose. Webster's International Dictionarydefines a vampire as "a blood-sucking ghost or reanimated body of a dead person; a soul or re-animated body of a dead person believed to come from the grave and wander about by night sucking the blood of persons asleep, causing their death." The belief in vampires is an ancient one. It was found in ancient India, Babylonia, Greece, and for a time accepted by early Christians. The conception of the vampire was common among Slavonic peoples, especially in the Balkan countries and in Hungary, Bohemia, Moravia, and Silesia. MYTHOLOGY DICTIONARY: Originally part of central European folklore, they now appear in horror stories as living corpses who need to feed on human blood. A vampire will leave his coffin at night, disguised as a great bat, to seek his innocent victims, bite their necks with his long, sharp teeth, and suck their blood. The most famous vampire is Count Dracula, from the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker. WIKIPEDIA: Vampires are mythological or folkloric beings that are renowned for subsisting on human blood or lifeforce, but in some cases may prey on animals. Although vampires have different characteristics depending on which lore one reads, in most cases, they are described as reanimated corpses who feed by draining and consuming the blood of living beings. The term was popularised in the early 18th century and arose from the folklore of southeastern Europe, particularly the Balkans and Greece. Folkloric vampires were depicted as undead beings who visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighbourhoods they inhabited while living. They wore shrouds, did not bear fangs and were often described as bloated and of ruddy or darkened countenance. The Unbeholden 12:39, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Vampirism a Magical Illness? Yes. According to W.O.M.B.A.T., a vampire bite is incurable. The article should be edited to reflect this through more than Behind the Scenes information. Darth Itachi (talk) 07:41, August 21, 2014 (UTC) would Vampirism be a magical illness like Lycanthropy? Can speculation be in the article? 03:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I'm afraid not, no. Jayden Matthews 07:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Technically, speculation is allowed (to a limited degree), but only if there is some canonical support. For example, if there were some mention of vampirisim as an infliction or a condition, or if someone was stated to have become a vampire when they weren't one before. However, to my knowledge, no such reference occurs in any of the Harry Potter canon. (And before anybody mentions it: No, Robert Pattinson playing Edward Cullen in ''Twilight does NOT count as "canonical support") - Nick O'Demus 08:29, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::The fact that Lorcan d'Eath is described as a "part-vampire" suggests that vampires are a species of magical creature who can interbreed with humans, like giants or Veela, rather than humans who have been bitten and infected, as in the case of lycanthropy. Also, it seems that vampires in Rowling's universe aren't immortal, as several of the ones on the Famous Wizard Cards have death dates. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 10:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) The Vampire could have been slain, rather than died naturally. Jayden Matthews 11:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) As written in the article there are many different vampire-fairytales in fiction. For example vampires in the story of Dracula are somewhat different from vampires in the Twighlight Saga. Although not canon, vampires could be just another near-human species that has it's own type of biology and can cross breed with humans. So the Harry Potter version of Vampires could be similar but differ from the versions of Vampires in the story of Dracula or Twighlight, given that JKR gave so little information about her version of Vampires. I have made it clear on the article that little is known about them and given that they have been so widely intergrated into muggle fairytales in different ways Vampires could be anything from a human infected with a magical illness (like lycanthropy) which essentially transforms a human into another creature, or just be another magical being which is carnivourous and has a diet of human blood, along with supernatural powers (e.g. moving fast etc.). So lets keep it clear to the readers that little is explained about the Harry Potter version of Vampires (like with Veela, Hags etc.), however there are many possibilities. Cascade11 14:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Verify tag This page exists since 2005, August 17. Why is here suddenly the "Verify tag"? Harry granger 20:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Age: Living contra living dead When it says that "Sir Herbert Varney (c. 1858–1889)", does that mean he was turned into a vampire in 1858 and that is his life as a vampire, or was he born in 1958 and turned into one sometime before 1889? As there is half-vampires, I suppose we can safely assume that vampires can be born through - well, sex, like every other creatures, however, since there's nothing contradicting it, I suppose it's possible that they also can be turned into one? User:Simen Johannes Fagerli